


The Boogeyman

by BloodPassion



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Modern Era, Patrick being himself, Underage Drinking, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: It always seems Patrick Hockstetter has something up his sleeve.





	The Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BloodPassion

Music echoed off of the walls in Greta’s two story house, it left Y/N’s veins vibrating once she stepped into the front door dressed in a skimpy maid costume and dracula cape grazing the backs of her legs when she walked, finishing with an ugly rubber mask tied tightly to her waist. She kept her dracula cloak close to her body as she weaved through the crowd of tipsy teenagers and to the kitchen where a group played beer pong on the kitchen table.

She bumped shoulders with some people as she drew closer to the drinks that were catty cornered next to the sink, she unscrewed the top of one of the bottles of whiskey before pouring it into a lone shot glass. A bitter shot was drowned before she felt a cold hand clasp around her forearm, she jumped slightly at the cold touch before spinning around to see Victor Criss.

“Christ Vic.” She breathed before moving a piece of messy hair behind her ear.

“Took you long enough to get here.” He teased over the music which made his friend role her eyes. “Anyway Henry wants to talk to you so come on.” He gave Y/N a second to pour another shot before tugging her towards the back of the house, leading to the back porch.

Suddenly though Victor stopped walking and stopped next to a door that Y/N was sue didn’t lead outside. “Unless Bowers learned how to turn invisible I don’t think he’s here.” The girl laughed quietly.

“Well… When I was here just a few minutes ago he was here….” He mumbled, Y/N rolled her eyes lightly before crossing her arms and giving him a questioning look. “I don’t know, maybe he went in there?” Vic tried again, point towards the door near them.

She hummed, “Yeah I’m sure.” She answered sarcastically. Her hand went around the knob before opening it slightly thinking it could be a prank the gang had set up for her in the hour it took for her to finally get here. “This better not be another spider prank or so help me Criss, you’re gonna get it.” Victor chuckled in response, shaking his head.

“No way. We learned from last time you almost stabbed Henry. Just check, would ya?” He coaxed. Y/N sighed and finally gave in, opening the door all the way only to see the darkness of a storage closet. Before she could turn around and ask him what was going on she felt hands shove her into the dark room and slamming the door shut behind her. She could hear two sets of laughter, one eerily sounding like Henry’s.

Y/N let out an aggravated sigh before turning around towards the door, where light seeped through the cracks, looking towards the faded carpet to see both Victor and someone else standing at the door. She tried turning the knob but someone had a tight grip on it, not letting her out.

“You guys are so fucking dead when I get out of here!” She yelled through the door to her asshole friends that kept the door barricaded with their bodies.

Her fist hit the door loudly but froze before she could hit it again, cold, long fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist. She gasped quietly, her hurt speeding up and blood running ice cold when another hand came in contact with the waist of her maid costume. Her whole body tensed up when their body pressed against her back, she could feel tears start to well in fear, thinking that the worst was about to come and wondering if this was Henry’s way of getting back at her for cutting him after his last prank on her.

A tear streaked down her flushed cheek the second she felt the cold metal of a knife against her exposed thigh. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, being able to hear the pounding of her heart in her own ears.

The knife left her heated skin before she was roughly turned around to face the person who held her, only thin trails of light streaming through the door’s cracks.

Soon enough though she was blinded by the bright light on the ceiling. A pale white Michael Myers mask loomed over her before the knife he held was brought towards her, Y/N let out a scream her hands going to cover her tear stained face, she clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away before hearing the wood on the door split when it was stabbed harshly. She felt the rough tug on the cape she wore, a slit now where the knife rested, just above her shoulder.

Pale green eyes stared at her from behind the mask watching as she released shaky breaths, slowly turning her head back towards him with deep breaths through both her nose and mouth. it wasn’t long before she noticed the distinct smell of clove cigarettes coming from the man looming over her, making her fists clench. A hand stayed on her waist with a tight grip while his other was next to her head, while the other kept hold of the knife’s handle.

“Trick or treat.” The masked man said deeply, his voice muffled behind the mask.

“You fucking dick!” She yelled before shoving him roughly and he stumbled with a laugh. Patrick slid the mask off and smirked at Y/N playfully who wiped the tears off her cheeks, leaving the skin stinging at how rough she was. Patrick’s own cheeks were dusted pink from the heat that came from breathing with the mask on.

Y/N watched him inch back to his spot in front of her, his hands clutching her waist again. “What? Don’t like a little Halloween fun?” Patrick teased, his lips ghosting over her cheek.His teeth nipping harshly at the exposed skin of her neck, making her tense shoulders relax slowly. “Are you mad?” She could feel him smile against her skin.

“Am I mad?” She scoffed “I thought you were going to fucking kill me!”, Patrick brought his head from the crook of her neck. He watched angry tears stream down her cheek this time, and he couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the sight.

“Aw, c’mon princess.” He teased, “You can’t expect me *not* to mess with you a little after having to spend a whole weekend on house arrest by my parents. Plus… You look so fucking cute when you’re scared.” His breath ghosted over her shoulder when he moved the cape out of the way.

She let out a defeated sigh before giving into the intoxicating human pressed against her. The smell of his cigarettes and usual cologne bringing her a strange sense of comfort that used to scare her so much. She felt like she was shielded from all the dangerous things in the world when she was engulfed in Patrick’s long arms. Even when the person holding her is was maybe the most dangerous thing she’d ever come in contact with, she felt safe, she depended on him and deep down she hoped it was the same for him, ignoring the clear answer that he didn’t.

She was completely vulnerable in the hands of the devil, and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> COSTUME REFERENCE: Reader is dressed as Tina Williams from the 5th Halloween, the mask Y/N has around her waist is the one in the movie Tina gave her boyfriend in the movie.


End file.
